Crash X
About Sonic and his friends have been teleported to to an alternate version of Earth in a different universe after he and Eggman were battling over the control of the Chaos Emeralds. In the intense fight, Sonic thought that he had won, and left Eggman to his defeat, however, Eggman had traps filled with barriers that were able to hold off and trap Chaos Energy, hoping to trap Super Sonic. He told him that he plains to use Sonic's super form as a weapon for those who try to oppose him and his rule over mankind, he even have every one of Sonic's friends traped as well, cutting them from their powers. With the intention to escape and to save everyone from the madman, Sonic used the fullest extent of his power to Chaos Control himself and everyone out of the barrier, during the process of doing so, his body has become drained from using too much Chaos Energy, the Chaos Control causes a wormhole to open in another reality, sucking everyone inside, including Eggman himself, after Sonic woke up, he found himself on a large Island filled with vegetation and game, and was carried in a house by a Bandicoot named Coco. She had found him near her hidden lab in the rain forest, while he realized that the Chaos Emeralds were mission, he know that his friends were safe from Eggman for the time being. Sonic begin to explain the situation at hand to find the emeralds before Eggman does himself, of a unknown place and Dr. Eggman has partnered with Nitros Oxide, for one, Eggman needed helped in repeating his base, due to Sonic's Chaos Control. Now two heroes and some villains are fighting together to prevent Crash's reality form being conquered, as well as finding the emeralds and helping Sonic and his friends to return to their own universe. Characters There are tons of characters fom Crash and Sonic videogames. Crash Bandicoot Crash is one of the most important characters in the series and takes a very good relationship with everyone. Relationships Coco Bandicoot As his younger sister, both take good care of each other very well, and they always help each other in dangerous situations. Crash will do anything to protect his sister, and will even put own his life on the line to protect her. Crunch Bandicoot As his brother, both take well, but they don't see to interact a lot with each other because of their views of heroism, however, when their close friends and comrades are indanger, they will immediately put aside their differences as siblings to help them. Sonic the Hedgehog Crash and Sonic are very repectful to each other, they interact a lot of times about their heroic deeds. Crash respects Sonic for helping out the innocent, and considers him to be a great comrade for helping his family. Wave the Swallow Crash seem to have feelings for Wave, this can be seen in the final episode of the first saga. Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is one of the most important characters in the series and takes a very good relationship with everyone Relationships Miles Tails Prower Tails is Sonic's best friend and his closet comrade, as Sonic sees him as a brother, they have been in battle against evil countless times, and has the upmost trust in each other. Knuckles The Echidna Knuckles is one of Sonic's closet friends and comrades, they will offen fight in hand to hand combat with each other, and will even help out with each other whenever the situation is needed. Crash Bandicoot As both are the principal heroes in their own right, they take an amazing relationship with each other, as Sonic will help him with dangerous situations that are beyond Crash's limits. Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow is one of Sonic's comrades and rival, Shadow thinks that Sonic's heroism is inferior to his own, as he believes that destroying an foe with no redeemable value is better for the greater good then letting them live, because of their views on how to deal with their enemies, they will sometimes ague with each other. However, when an innocent individual is in trouble, they will work together to save them. Crunch Bandicoot Crunch doesn't trust Sonic because of his kindness towards Coco, as he thinks that it is just an act to hurt her, at times, he will watch Sonic in secret to make sure that he doesn't do anything to hurt her, after Sonic saves him from an ambush attack under Eggman's commands, he begins to open up to Sonic, and even starts to let him stay around Coco. Coco Bandicoot Coco takes an important role on the series, she may have secret feelings for someone Relationships Crash Bandicoot Coco take well with both are her brothers, as they are the only family members that are left in the Bandicoot family, Coco is very close to Crash, as he took care of her when they were younger, now as teenagers, they will stand up for each other and the mutants around their Island, and will fight against injustice and chaos. Crunch Bandicoot Crunch is seen as a stronger, older sibling to Coco, at times, she can get very annoyed when Crunch secretly watches her should any trouble come around her, whille Coco gets a little upset with Crunch, she deeply cares about him just as much as she cares about Crash, and will do anything to help him out. Sonic the Hedgehog Coco shares a very close relationship with Sonic himself. After she found him near her hidden lab in the rain forest unconscious, she developed a romantic feeling for him. Even though she knows that Sonic and his friends are not mutants from her home reality and are of different origin from her kind of mutants, she will assist him with her advenced technology and scientific knowledge with helping him return back to his homeworld, though she secretly plans to make a portal that will allow her to travel between different realities in hopes of visiting Sonic. Miles Tails Prower Coco always helps Tails inventing technology of any kind, as she sees Tails as a younger version of herself, and is impressed with his knowledge of science and inventing. Wave The Swallow Coco sees Wave as a friendly rival for her to compete with, she knows that her brother has feelings for him, and often tries to get the two together. Dr. Cortex Miles Tails Prower Tails takes an important role on some series, helping with machines or going somewhere that only flight characters can reach. Relationship Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic is one of his best friends, and is one of the very few people that he considers to him as a brother. Crash Bandicoot Crash and Tails help each other in some situations. Pasadena O' Possum Pasadena's got feelings for Tails, but when Pasadena asks Tails if he wants to be her boyfriend, Tails refuses, because, he's still has some feeling for his believed deceased friend, Cosmo. However, he will talk to her for any kind of problem that they have. Category:Character Images